The wizard in the fellowship
by Dan the Paladin
Summary: HPLOTR crossover. When Harry lands somewhere unknown and enters the green dragon, there meets Frodo and co, the hobbits get to know what a real wizard is able to.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and, guess what; I do not own lord of the rings either._

1. A new world

It was a beautiful summer day in Little Whinging. However, the sunny day did not fit to the mood of one particular wizard in Number four. The boy with the messy hair gazed out of his window into nowhere, sunken into his thoughts. He had been so close to happiness but it was taken away from him once again and he had to return to those that he had to call relatives, by blood, not by attitude.

He thought back to the evening in the shrieking shack with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, the evening when he had found his godfather who offered him the one thing he ever wanted: a proper home. However, this chance was taken away from him and he was sent back to the Dursleys as Sirius Black had to flee from the ministry officials. When Harry thought back on this, he was still upset towards the attitude of Minister Fudge and his stubbornness. Black barely escaped the dementors with Harry and Hermione's help.

So Harry was now back at Privet Drive. His stay wasn't quite as bad as usual as his uncle and aunt nearly were scared to death when he told them about his godfather who was a convicted murderer on the run. Harry forgot to tell them that Black was innocent. And so he was back in his room, staring out of the window and regretting about his would-be life with his godfather when his aunt called for him saying "Dinner is ready".

He headed down to the kitchen where his aunt had dinner ready. His fat cousin Dudley, his size now rivalled the one of a young killer whale sat on his stool, asking loudly when dinner would come. Harry wondered for a while what he would be told if he ever dared to say something like that. However, dinner passed uneventful as there wasn't even the usual "Harry blaming" from his uncle.

When he went back to his room to cross one more of the days until his return to Hogwarts, he saw that it was July 30th, the day before his birthday. With the thought that he would soon be 14, he went to sleep.

He had one of the strangest dreams ever. He saw the face of Lord Voldemort as it was on the back of Quirrel's head, laughing about him that he would never be able to defeat him and that nothing on this world could help him. He told him that he would find a way to get his body back and once he achieved this, he would come and kill all of Harry's friends in front of his eyes, before at last finishing Harry off.

Hearing this, Harry felt the anger flowing from his body, but also the sorrow when he remembered the voice of his mother as he had heard it so often the last year when he was fighting the dementors, begging Lord Voldemort to spare Harry's life. He did not want his friends to have to beg Lord Voldemort for anything as he wouldn't allow him to hurt them. He swore himself that he would acquire the powers necessary to defeat Lord Voldemort and all evil.

With this oath, he woke up, suddenly recognising that his body was aching as if he had fallen several meters. He got up, then saw that he was no longer in his bed back at Privet Drive, but on a field somewhere, he had no idea where exactly.

He got up, wiped some of the dirt from his clothes (luckily, he had been rather tired after dinner and went to sleep in his clothes) and had a first look on his surroundings. He was standing in a field of some crop. He saw a well lit village at the side of a hill, about half a kilometre away wherefrom he could hear a lot of noise. He was surprised that most of the lights seemed to be right at the hill, as if they were marking the entrance to some kind of cave.

He wandered towards the village as he thought that this would be the most likely place to find help but, what puzzled him a bit, didn't see anyone on his way. He thought that most of the inhabitants where either asleep or in the house the noise was coming from.

When he came closer to the village, he saw that there weren't a lot of houses and the few that were there seemed rather small, but many caves, not ordinary caves, but such with doors, windows and neat front gardens. He wondered who was still living in caves these days.

He had arrived at the largest house of the village where all the noise came from. Above the entrance, there was a sign reading "The Green Dragon". When he entered through the door, he had to duck as the door was only about one and a half metre high. He briefly wondered why someone would build a house with such a small door but stopped this thought when he saw the people sitting in the room.

They were about thirty people inside, most of them sitting on benches at tables, each having half a pint of beer in front of him. However, the most fascinating thing for Harry was that they all seemed to be about one metre of size. Two of them caught his eye especially. They were standing on a table, arm in arm, singing a tune.

_Oh, you can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown_

_You can drink your fancy ales_

_You can drink 'em by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from The Green Dragon_

However, they stopped it once they saw Harry. Some single voices told them to keep up with the singing, but they were quickly silenced when more and more of the drinkers gazed at Harry. The silence grew thicker and thicker until Harry decided that it was time to do something to break the spell.

"Good afternoon, gents. Is this the right place where a hungry lad can get food and drink?"

One of the younger guests who was obviously more courageous than the others stood up and answered him.

"For food and drink you have come to the right place. But may we ask your name first?"

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And you are?"

"I'm Frodo Baggins."

"Might you tell me where I am here?"

"You are at the Green Dragon in Bywater, west farthing of the Shire. May I ask you where you come from? It's a long time since the last one go the big folk was here."

"Well, I don't know how I came here. And what do you mean by big folk? By the way, if it doesn't offend you, but why are you all so small."

This statement from Harry, who didn't understand anything of what Frodo was talking about, was greeted by some unhappy utterances of some of the guests who had all followed the exchanging of words fascinated. It was Frodo who continued the talk.

"Well, you're a human, aren't you? Humans are the big folk. And we aren't all small, we're Hobbits and Hobbits don't get as large as humans do. But enough about this. Why don't you come with me, the wizard Gandalf the grey is a good friend of my uncle and he will visit him soon. I'm sure that he will be able to help you to find back to wherever you come from as he is very wise."

Having heard Frodo saying the word wizard, he decided that it would be his best chance to go with him and meet this wizard as a wizard would surely be able to bring him back to Hogwarts. So, together they left the inn after Frodo had said goodbye to his friends which he called Sam, Merry and Pippin, Harry following Frodo up the hill towards a nice looking cave entrance. On the way, Frodo asked Harry what he was doing for a living among the humans. Harry answered that he was a wizard as well and really looking forward to meet this Gandalf. At the door, Frodo knocked and said:

"Uncle, I'm home and I brought a guest with me, another wizard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think about it? Love it, hate it? Please read and review.


End file.
